Magnetic field sensors are used in many applications. For example, for speed or movement detection, magnets may for example be provided on a so-called pole wheel, thus generating a modulated magnetic field when the pole wheel rotates. The modulation of the field may then be detected by a magnetic field sensor. The magnetic field detected thereby and its modulation are then indicative for example of a rotational speed of the pole wheel. Instead of a pole wheel for example also a tooth wheel or a linear magnetic element generating a modulated magnetic field when moving may be used. For such a speed detection, in many applications, for example in some automotive applications, a high accuracy and low jitter are required. For example, low jitter may be required for indirect tire pressure monitoring systems (iTPMS).
Besides detecting the speed, in some applications it is desirable to also obtain some measure of the absolute magnetic field. For example, in some applications an absolute magnetic field may be indicative of an air gap between a sensor and for example a pole wheel, tooth wheel or linear magnetic element as mentioned above. In some applications, such an absolute magnetic field may be in a comparatively large range, starting from very low magnetic fields.